Seconde Chance
by C-huddy-H
Summary: Recueil de one-shot basé exclusivement sur le couple Robin-Regina. A prévoir : du drame, de la romance, de l'humour & more ! J'accepte volontiers les propositions de prompt mais je me réserve le droit d'accepter ou non en fonction de mon inspiration du moment.
1. Bleeding Through

**Bleeding Through**

_**Résumé : **_ Regina rentre chez elle après sa petite escapade nocturne au campement de Robin Hood et le retrouve au Granny le lendemain (3x19)

_**Rating :**_ T

Regina laissa la porte claquer derrière elle et elle s'y appuya rejetant sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Son cœur pourtant absent semblait tambouriner frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Ses mains tremblaient et ses jambes menaçaient à tout de moment de se dérober sous elle. Son esprit était totalement embrumé. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Elle se sentait à la fois complètement paniquée mais également totalement grisée. Ses yeux obscurcis par le désir, son souffle suave, sa main dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Il lui avait proposé de s'installer au coin du feu mais elle avait ressenti le besoin de partir pour mettre toutes ses idées en ordre. Si elle s'était écouté elle se serrait laissé complètement aller, elle se serait agrippé à son cou et lui aurait intimé de lui faire l'amour sur le champ. Elle lui aurait intimé de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine, elle lui aurait intimé de laisser ses mains glisser partout sur son corps jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit à vif. Cependant au fond d'elle-même elle savait que les choses devaient se faire progressivement, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher maintenant qu'elle se sentait de nouveau capable d'ouvrir son cœur. Alors elle était partie prétextant un rendez-vous fictif avec Emma et ses parents.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle repensait à la façon dont il avait fondu sur elle, la façon dont ses lèvres s'étaient écrasées avec passion sur les siennes et la façon dont il l'avait enlacé comme s'il voulait la retenir pour toujours. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi fragile que dans ses bras. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait eu l'impression de pouvoir arrêter de lutter contre le monde entier. Elle n'avait plus ressentit ce besoin de se cacher derrière un masque, elle avait cessé de se battre et avait juste profité du moment.

Malgré l'excitation qui lui donnait l'impression de planer, Regina s'efforça d'aller dormir. Le combat contre Zelena était loin d'être terminé et elle ne pouvait pas se laisser déconcentrer par ses sentiments. Pas encore.

Le lendemain, la reine arriva chez Granny pour une réunion avec les Charmings. Robin n'avait pas quitté ses pensées un seul instant et lorsqu'elle franchit la porte du restaurant son regard tomba immédiatement sur lui. L'homme était assis au bar, son fils sagement installé à ses côtés. La jeune femme replaça nerveusement une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et baissa les yeux. Elle se sentait presque comme une adolescente face à son premier béguin. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le saluer poliment ou si elle devait l'ignorer en passant devant lui. Cependant le choix fût fait pour elle, alors qu'elle s'avançait dans la salle, Robin bondit de son siège et se posta devant elle, un large sourire éclairant son visage. Regina se sentit fondre sous son regard et ses joues semblèrent prendre feu.

« Milady…puis-je…puis-je vous parler un instant ? » demanda t'il tandis que sa main se posait délicatement sur son avant-bras.

Regina frissonna à ce contact et elle lança un regard circulaire sur la pièce, comme si elle craignait que cette proximité attire les regards sur eux. La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement d'un signe de tête.

« Pas ici… », souffla t'elle en se dirigeant vers le couloir du fond.

La main du voleur se posa innocemment au creux de son dos alors qu'elle ouvrait la marche. Regina sentit tous ses muscles se raidirent instantanément et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur afin de garder la tête froide. Le sentir si proche d'elle la ramenait à la soirée précédente et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir se contrôler plus longtemps. Des milliers de papillons semblaient virevolter dans son ventre et elle sentait ses mains trembler.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Regina s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux plongèrent immédiatement dans les siens et son souffla se coupa. L'appréhension lui serrait la gorge. Et s'il ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'elle ? Et si finalement il considérait leurs baisers de la veille comme une erreur ? Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle fût soudainement ramenée à la réalité par la main de Robin glissant dans la sienne.

« A propos d'hier soir… », commença-t-il avant d'être brusquement coupé.

« Je suis désolée, je…je n'aurais pas dû venir comme ça, j'étais bouleversée, je n'ai pas réfléchit…je… », bredouilla t'elle persuadée de la non réciprocité de ses sentiments.

Un doigt se posa délicatement sur ses lèvres l'empêchant de continuer de se confondre en excuse. Regina se tu et releva les yeux vers Robin, complètement déboussolée.

« Laissez-moi finir. », dit-il avec un sourire attendrit, sa main ramenant celle de la reine contre son torse. « Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à vous depuis hier soir, vous êtes partie si vite, j'espère sincèrement n'avoir rien fait qui aurait pu vous contrarier. », dit il en serrant un peu plus sa main entre ses doigts.

Regina entrouvrit les lèvres et secoua négativement la tête. Non il ne l'avait pas contrarié, bien au contraire, il avait été parfait. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Il avait ce même regard qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle, qu'il pouvait voir tout ce qu'aucune autre personne ne pouvait soupçonner chez elle.

En guise de réponse elle presse sa bouche contre la sienne, ses lèvres glissant tendrement contre les siennes. La main de Robin se faufila doucement sous le manteau qu'elle tenait sur son bras pour finalement se poser sur sa hanche. Elle sentit ses doigts se crisper sur le tissu de sa robe et elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

« Que voyez-vous en moi ? », demanda t'elle après avoir aspiré une dernière fois ses lèvres.

Dès leur première rencontre il s'était montré si téméraire avec elle, n'affichant ni crainte, ni haine, il semblait même lui avoir porté une attention toute particulière. N'hésitant pas à la complimenter à sa façon. N'hésitant pas à flirter délibérément avec elle. Avant le combat contre Zelena il avait su trouver les mots pour la réconforter et il avait accepté de prendre soin de son cœur malgré le danger que cela impliquait. Il avait toujours agit comme si elle n'avait jamais été l'Evil Queen, il avait toujours agit comme s'il avait affaire à Regina, juste Regina.

« J'espère la même chose que vous voyiez en moi…une seconde chance… », répondit-il son regard plongé dans le siens. « Et vous embrassez plutôt bien ! », ajouta t'il malicieusement.

Regina sentit ses joues la brûler et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle aimait la façon qu'il avait d'être à la fois sincère et taquin avec elle.

« Attendez que je récupère mon cœur… », souffla t'elle en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

A l'évocation de son cœur perdu, Regina vit Robin baisser les yeux.

« Comment est-ce ? Je veux dire pouvez-vous… », commença t'il tandis que la jeune femme perdait doucement son sourire. Elle savait qu'il se sentait coupable par rapport à cela et elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense un seul instant qu'elle lui en voulait.

« Ressentir ? », le coupa-t-elle avant d'acquiescer à plusieurs reprises. « Oui je le peux ! Pas complètement…c'est difficile à expliquer. », avoua t'elle en grimaçant doucement.

« Alors n'expliquez rien… », souffla t'il en faisant remonter sa main sur son cœur. « Nous pouvons utiliser le miens pour deux. », affirma t'il en laissant son pouce caresser doucement le dos de sa main.

Regina sentit son estomac se serrer et ses yeux se mirent à briller tandis qu'un sourire attendrit naissait sur ses lèvres. Elle avait réellement du mal à croire que tout cela était réel. Il se montrait tellement prévenant avec elle. Sans un mot elle laissa ses doigts glisser jusqu'à son visage puis emprisonna ses lèvres avec passion. La main du voleur glissant sur sa taille la fit perdre complètement pieds. Elle en voulait encore plus, elle le voulait plus proche. Tandis que leurs langues se trouvaient, la reine posa sa main sur son bras, refermant ses doigts sur sa veste afin de se presser un peu plus contre lui.

La porte derrière eux claqua mais rien ne pouvait venir à bout de leur désir, rien sauf un raclement de gorge que Regina reconnu immédiatement.

« Henry… », souffla t'elle gênée et surprise de le trouver ici.

Elle se détacha de Robin et replaça nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Bonjour ! », lâcha t'elle sans oser le regarder en face.

« Bonjour ! Excusez-moi madame le maire. », répondit-il simplement avant de continuer son chemin.

Même si elle le savait, Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression de se prendre une claque en plein visage à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à elle comme à une parfaite inconnue. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et l'observa s'éloigner, bouleversée. A chaque fois c'était comme si des milliers de lames s'enfonçaient dans son estomac.

« Ca va ? », demanda Robin en tentant de capter son regard.

« Non ça ne va pas… », souffla t'elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'admettait aussi franchement, mais face à cet homme elle ne se sentait pas capable de dissimuler ses sentiments. « Mais ils m'attendant, je dois y aller ! », déclara-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la salle où l'attendait les Charmings.

« Attendez ! », souffla le voleur en lui retenant le bras.

La jeune femme s'arrêta pour lui faire face et accueillit immédiatement son baiser. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle profita de la chaleur de sa bouche puis reposa son front contre le siens, les yeux clos. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre avec elle pour la réconforter. Elle aimait ce sentiment de sécurité qui l'enveloppait à chaque fois que ses mains se posaient sur elle.

« Bonne chance… », lui susurra-t-il, son pouce caressant doucement sa joue.

Il réclama silencieusement un autre baiser qu'elle lui offrit de bon cœur. Alors qu'elle se reculait, Regina sentit la main de l'homme glisser sur son bras et attraper la sienne. Il la retint jusqu'à ce que la distance l'oblige à la lâcher. Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de pénétrer dans la salle, un sourire béat plaqué sur ses lèvres. Elle était définitivement conquise.


	2. Le malade imaginaire

**Le malade imaginaire**

_**Résumé : **_ Prompt proposé par Kreuse

_J'aimerais lire une fic où Regina prend soin de Robin parce qu'il est malade, mais il n'est pas très coopératif..._

_**Rating :**_ K

Regina soupira en l'entendant geindre pour la millième fois depuis le début de la journée. Debout devant l'évier elle laissa tomber un cachet d'aspirine au fond du verre puis le remplit d'eau fraîche. Elle observa la pastille blanche se diluer doucement, provoquant des remous dans le liquide transparent. Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage puis fit craquer ses cervicales. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que cette satanée journée se termine enfin. La jeune femme était debout depuis cinq heures du matin, heure à laquelle elle s'était faite réveillée par un Roland grognon et brûlant de fièvre. Après avoir fait un saut à la pharmacie pour faire le plein de médicament, elle avait eu la désagréable surprise de découvrir Robin allongé sur la canapé du salon, le visage blanc comme un linge. Depuis ce moment elle n'avait cessé de courir dans toute la maison, cherchant l'ours en peluche de l'un, apportant un verre de jus de fruit à l'autre, avant de retourner à l'étage pour humidifier de nouveau un gant de toilette.

Son nom raisonna pour la centième fois dans la maison.

« J'arrive ! », grommela t'elle en serrant les dents. C'était une chose de s'occuper d'un enfant malade, et s'en était une autre de s'occuper d'un homme adulte particulièrement buté.

« Bois ça ! », lui ordonna t'elle en arrivant dans le salon.

Robin se redressa et observa d'un œil mauvais le verre que Regina lui tendait. La jeune femme commença sérieusement à s'impatienter et agita le verre.

« Pas de potions je t'ai déjà dit ! », marmonna t'il en se laissant lourdement retomber en arrière.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et reposa le verre sur la table basse à côté d'elle.

« C'est de l'aspirine, cela devrait faire baisser ta fièvre pas t'empoisonner ! », cracha-t-elle en lui arrachant brusquement le linge humide qui recouvrait son front.

Elle le plongea dans le bac qu'eau fraîche posé au sol puis l'essora à plusieurs reprises. Sans un mot, elle s'assit sur le bord du canapé et commença à lui passer le tissu humide sur le visage. Robin lui repoussa la main en grognant. Regina fronça les sourcils et lui frappa le dos de la main comme si elle avait affaire à un enfant rebelle.

« Laisses toi faire ! », lui intima t'elle exaspérée par ses enfantillages.

Au cours de leur année dans la forêt enchantée, elle l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises revenir au château avec de nombreuses blessures, certaines particulièrement profondes et pourtant elle ne l'avait pas entendu se plaindre une seule fois. Une simple petite grippe et il semblait au bout de sa vie.

« J'ai des choses à faire ! », dit-il en se redressant de nouveau.

Cette fois Regina posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'obligea à se rallonger.

« Certainement pas tant que cette fièvre ne sera pas tombée ! », dit-elle en se levant afin de presser ses lèvres sur son front. « Tu es encore brûlant ! », souffla t'elle en laissant sa main glisser tendrement dans ses cheveux.

Même si la maladie le rendait particulièrement agaçant, Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir prendre soin de lui. Au cours de ces derniers mois il avait su se montrer patient avec elle. Il avait su gérer ses moments de doute, ses colères, ses chagrins. Elle lui devait bien ça.

Elle lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts puis attrapa le verre toujours posé sur la table basse. Elle le lui tendit et son regard se fit plus autoritaire.

« Tu es la pire geôlière que j'ai jamais eu ! », souffla-t-il un sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

Regina garda son regard plongé dans le siens, et son visage ne laissait paraître plus aucune expression hormis de la détermination. De gré ou de force il allait avaler le médicament.

Robin soupira et capitula. Il porta le liquide à ses lèvres et grimaça lorsque le mélange coula dans sa gorge.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle l'observait boire. Malgré ses réticences elle réussissait toujours à obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait de lui.

« Immonde ! », cracha t'il en lui rendant le verre, un air de dégout plaqué sur son visage.

« T'es pire qu'un gosse ! Ton fils ne s'est pas plaint lui ! », constata-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Robin bougonna et replaça la serviette humidifiée sur son front.

« Comment va Roland ? », demanda-t-il finalement en attrapant sa main.

« Il s'est endormis, sa fièvre semble être tombée. D'ailleurs il faut que je retourne voir ce qu'il en est. », répondit elle en commençant à se relever.

« Attends… », souffla t'il en lui agrippant le coude.

Regina n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper, Robin l'attira à lui et elle tomba lourdement sur son torse. Les bras de l'homme s'enroulèrent immédiatement autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de s'échapper et il plongea sa tête dans son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », dit-elle en se tortillant légèrement pour se dégager.

Pour toute réponse Robin aspira délicatement la peau de son cou puis laissa sa langue glisser lentement le long de sa carotide. La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Même avec une fièvre de cheval il savait parfaitement s'y prendre pour la faire lâcher prise. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement lorsque la main de l'homme se glissa sous sa chemise de soie dans son dos. Elle gémit sous ses baisers enflammés et elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau.

« Tu es le meilleur des remèdes… », lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Le son de sa voix la ramena à la réalité et elle posa sa main sur sa bouche alors qu'il tentait d'atteindre ses lèvres.

« Même pas en rêve ! », souffla t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Robin grogna, frustré et tenta une nouvelle fois de lui voler un baiser.

« Tu es contagieux ! », dit elle en l'esquivant.

L'homme soupira et relâcha son étreinte. La jeune femme se redressa et ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son air boudeur. Elle posa sa main sur son torse et laissa son doigts glisser sensuellement jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture.

« Mieux tu te reposeras, plus vite tu seras remis, et plus vite nous pourrons reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêté… », lui dit-elle en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du voleur. Il la fixa un instant puis tenta de l'attraper une nouvelle fois. Ayant anticipé la chose, Regina se leva d'un bond en riant doucement.

« Economises tes forces, tu en auras besoin ! », affirma t'elle provocante en se baissant légèrement, lui offrant une vue de choix sur son décolleté.

« Tu es diabolique ! », s'exclama t'il en la fusillant du regard.

Regina lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux et tourna les talons. Elle s'éloigna en prenant soin de faire onduler sensuellement ses hanches et pour la mille et unième fois de la journée elle l'entendit geindre.


	3. Just wait until have my heart back

**Just wait until have my heart back.**

_**Résumé : **_ Zelena a été vaincue, il est temps que Regina retrouve son cœur.

_**Rating :**_ T

« Je voudrais rester seule avec ma sœur. », dit elle sérieusement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Robin l'observa un instant puis caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. La reine ferma les yeux et un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Voilà longtemps qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de recevoir de la tendresse et chaque moment comme celui-là lui était d'autant plus précieux.

« Sois prudente ! », souffla-t-il avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Elle ne peut plus faire de mal. », affirma t'elle en faisant tourner le dimant vert entre ses doigts.

Le voleur acquiesça silencieusement et plongea sa main dans sa poche. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir le cœur qu'il avait récupéré une heure plus tôt, Regina lui attrapa le bras.

« Pas maintenant ! », dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Pas ici, pas comme ça, pas dans ce couloir lugubre du poste de police, pas à quelques mètres de Zelena. Durant les dernières semaines son cœur avait été le lien entre eux. Le symbole de la confiance qu'elle lui avait accordé sans même le connaître. Il ne s'était pas pardonné d'avoir échoué à le protéger. A chaque fois que le sujet était évoqué par quelqu'un elle pouvait voir la tristesse et la colère dans ses yeux. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, comment aurait-elle pu de doute façon, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Maintenant qu'il avait pu le reprendre elle voulait rendre ce moment spécial.

Robin acquiesça une nouvelle fois et posa une main sur sa hanche sans la quitter des yeux.

« Je t'attendrais chez Granny ! », dit-il avant de l'enlacer.

Regina enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et plongea sa tête dans son cou. Elle inspira profondément voulant s'imprégner de son odeur. Tout cela lui semblait encore si irréel. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de quitter ses bras mais pourtant il le fallait. Elle devait parler à Zelena puis mettre ce talisman en sécurité. Il fallait en finir pour de bon.

A contre cœur elle se détacha de lui et l'observa partir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle du couloir.

« A nous deux ! », souffla-t-elle finalement avant de pénétrer dans le bureau où était enfermée sa sœur.

Une heure plus tard Regina franchit la porte du restaurant. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle mais cette fois aucun ne semblait apeuré ou haineux. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut même Leroy lui adresser un léger signe de tête. L'ambiance était clairement à la fête. La moitié de la ville semblait s'y être donné rendez-vous et elle aperçut Henry se faufiler entre les convives un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Tu as réussi ! », s'exclama t'il en se jetant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme le serra un instant contre sa poitrine puis posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

« Grâce à toi ! », souffla t'elle l'émotion lui faisant légèrement briller les yeux.

Henry secoua négativement la tête sans perdre le sourire.

« J'ai seulement cru en toi ! Tu l'as fait toute seule ! Je suis très fier de toi maman ! », répondit-il en se serrant une nouvelle fois contre elle.

« Moi aussi je suis fier de toi ! », s'exclama une voix derrière elle, alors qu'une main se posait sur son épaule.

Regina tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui de Robin. Elle lui adressa un large sourire, touchée par ses paroles. Henry se détacha doucement d'elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rayonnant.

« Ma mère et Robin des bois… », dit il a voix basse en riant doucement comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

La remarque fit rire la jeune femme et l'homme qui posait une main au creux de son dos.

« C'est vraiment trop cool ! », ajouta t'il en relevant les yeux vers le voleur. « Vous pourriez peut être m'apprendre deux ou trois tours… », demanda t'il spontanément.

« Et bien oui… », commença le voleur avant de croiser le regard mauvais de Regina. « Heu non ! Non Henry voler c'est mal tu sais ! », se rattrapa t'il rapidement.

Tous les trois se mirèrent à rire. Quelques secondes plus tard Henry s'excusa et rejoignit Hook et Emma installés à une table.

« Je t'offre à boire ? », demanda Robin en l'entrainant vers le bar.

« Attends ! », souffla t'elle en lui attrapant le bras. « Suis-moi ! », lui intima t'elle en se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle du restaurant. Une fois la foule franchie, Regina glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'entraina à l'étage. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant une porte et la déverrouilla grâce à la magie. Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la pièce et elle referma la porte faisant taire le brouhaha qui venait du rez-de-chaussée.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme et son regard se posa sur sa poche. Sans un mot Robin en sortit le cœur dont la lumière irradiait dans l'obscurité du crépuscule et le lui tendit. Regina l'observa un instant puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Fais-le ! », chuchota-t-elle avec conviction.

Robin la dévisagea longuement, incrédule.

« Regina…non…je ne peux pas…je… », bredouilla t'il, visiblement terrifié.

La jeune femme enveloppa la main de l'homme dans les siennes.

« J'ai confiance en toi ! Fais-le ! », insista t'elle en amenant sa main contre sa poitrine.

Elle le vit hésiter. Elle resserra sa prise. Il déglutit et sans rompre le contact visuel il plongea sa main dans sa poitrine. Sous la douleur Regina laissa échapper un petit cri mais bientôt son corps entier sembla reprendre vie. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis que des centaines d'émotions se diffusaient en elle. Elle resta muette durant de longues secondes. Ses sentiments étaient décuplés et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Regina ! Comment tu te sens ? », s'inquiéta Robin en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

La jeune femme frissonna sous le contact. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa main puis lentement elle releva le regard vers son visage un sourire éclatant étirant ses lèvres.

« Mieux que jamais ! », souffla t'elle finalement avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent à sa nuque et elle pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Sans perdre une seconde elle entrouvrit les lèvres et emprisonna celles du voleur, sa langue cherchant désespérément la sienne. Lorsqu'elle la trouva enfin, elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Le bonheur semblait la dévorer toute entière. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses pupilles assombries par le désir. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce genre de chose. Robin ayant certainement sentit le goût salé de ses larmes voulu mettre fin au baiser mais elle l'en empêcha approfondissant encore plus l'exploration de sa bouche. La passion brûlait au creux de son estomac et elle en voulait encore plus.

A bout de souffle elle mit fin au baiser, son front reposant contre le siens. Sa respiration était anarchique et ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à la porter.

« Tu avais raison… »,souffla t'il avec le sourire.

« A propos de quoi ? », demanda t'elle entre deux respirations.

« Tu embrasses encore mieux quand tu as ton cœur ! », répondit-il avant de fondre à son tour sur ses lèvres.


	4. Jalousie

**Jalousie **

_**Résumé : **_ SweetieR

_J'aimerais bien voir une histoire, où Regina croit voir Robin avec une autre femme, ce qui lui brise le cœur, il se dispute alors mais lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il l'aime ( pour la première fois) ils se réconcilient._

_**Rating :**_ K

Regina fit claquer la portière et revêtit instantanément son masque de froideur. Elle détestait ces moments où elle devait de nouveau se retrouver face à lui. A chaque fois que son regard croisait le sien elle craignait de céder de nouveau mais ses vieux démons venaient toujours la rappeler à l'ordre. Les premiers temps avaient été merveilleux, il avait été un soutien sans faille et il avait su lui redonner de l'espoir. Cependant une fois Zelena vaincue, Regina avait eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir et la peur de souffrir avait de nouveau repris le pas sur son bonheur. Elle s'était éloignée, elle l'avait repoussé jusqu'à lui faire comprendre que tout était terminé entre eux. Il avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison, de la faire changer d'avis mais elle était bien trop effrayée pour faire marche arrière.

Roland glissa sa main dans la sienne et cela lui redonna le sourire quelques secondes. Malgré la séparation, le petit garçon continuait de venir chez elle lorsque Henry y était également. Comme à chaque fois, Regina le ramenait à son père qui travaillait désormais à l'aide social à l'enfance. Sans frapper elle poussa la porte de l'accueil et elle l'aperçut immédiatement au fond de la salle. Il tournait le dos à l'entrée et semblait en pleine conversation avec une jeune femme brune. Elle l'entendit rire à gorge déployée et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque la main de l'inconnue se posa sur son avant-bras.

« Papa ! », s'écria l'enfant en courant vers lui.

Le sourire de Robin s'effaça automatiquement lorsque son regard croisa celui de la reine, et il se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement. Le visage de marbre, Regina s'avança dans sa direction et lui tendit le sac contenant les affaires de l'enfant sans un mot. Son regard se posa sur la brune et elle la toisa sans retenue.

« Regina voici Mary une collègue, Mary voici Regina... », déclara Robin après s'être raclé la gorge visiblement mal à l'aise.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la dénommée Mary, cette dernière tendit la main en direction de Regina qui se contenta d'arquer un sourcil, ignorant toute politesse.

La jeune femme grimaça et se tortilla nerveusement en baissant son bras.

« Bon je…je vais retourner travailler… », souffla t'elle avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Regina la fixa d'un œil mauvais jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'angle du couloir. La main qui s'était posée sur le bras de Robin la hantait encore. Elle n'avait pas aimé la façon dont cette inconnue le regardait, le touchait.

« Regina je… », souffla le voleur en attrapant son coude.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser sa colère éclater alors que Roland se trouvait dans la pièce et elle retira vivement son bras en lui lançant un regard glacial.

« Je vois que tu vas très bien ! », cracha t'elle en le toisant dédaigneusement.

Robin soupira et pencha la tête sur le côté la questionnant du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », demanda t'il sérieusement en se rapprochant d'elle.

Regina fit immédiatement un pas en arrière mais cette fois il lui attrapa le poignet l'empêchant de se dégager.

« Roland tu veux bien aller jouer dans mon bureau s'il te plait ? Il faut que je parle avec Regina ! », dit il à son fils sans la quitter des yeux.

L'enfant acquiesça silencieusement et quitta la pièce. Regina gardait son regard loin de celui de l'homme. Elle sentait la tristesse et la jalousie lui dévorer l'estomac et elle craignait de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions si elle croisait une fois de plus ses yeux.

« Ta nouvelle conquête est charmante ! », lui lança t'elle mauvaise.

Robin secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Ma nouvelle ? Non. C'est une collègue rien de plus ! Je… je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Regardes moi !» dit il en emprisonnant son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder en face.

La reine ferma immédiatement les yeux, empêchant une larme de s'échapper de sa pupille.

« Laisses-moi », supplia-t-elle à mi-voix.

C'était trop dur de le sentir si proche. C'était trop dur de l'imaginer dans les bras d'une autre femme. Elle l'avait quitté en pensant pouvoir se protéger de la souffrance mais elle avait l'impression que finalement c'était encore pire.

« Regina… », souffla t'il en lui caressant tendrement la joue avant de relâcher son poignet.

La jeune femme en profita pour reculer et sans un mot elle s'empressa de partir.

Elle devait l'oublier. Elle devait tirer un trait sur lui. Elle devait le laisser vivre sa vie puisqu'elle avait décidé pour eux deux de leur avenir. Elle n'avait pas été capable d'imaginer un avenir heureux entre eux. Elle avait reconstruit ses défenses infranchissables en prévision d'un malheur. Sur le moment elle avait cru qu'il était encore temps de s'éloigner de lui. Elle avait cru être encore assez détachée pour ne pas souffrir.

Quelques jours plus tard Regina pénétra dans le restaurant de Granny. Ce soir elle devait dîner avec Henry et cela lui mettait du baume au cœur. Une fois à l'intérieur elle passa en revu toutes les tables à la recherche de son fils et son cœur loupa un battement. A sa gauche se trouvait Robin, Roland et cette femme. Regina eu soudainement l'impression d'être transpercée par des milliers des lames. Son regard croisa momentanément celui du voleur et elle quitta la salle bouleversée. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et des sanglots lui serraient la gorge. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture, elle entendit la porte du restaurant claquer et quelques secondes plus tard son prénom raisonnait dans la rue déserte.

La jeune femme pressa le pas et sortit les clés de sa voiture. Une fois devant la portière conducteur elle voulut la déverrouiller mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les faire glisser dans la serrure.

« Regina, s'il te plait, écoutes moi ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! », s'exclama Robin qui arriva finalement dans son dos.

Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue et les clés lui échappèrent des mains. Elle voulut se baisser pour les ramasser mais les mains de l'homme enveloppèrent ses épaules.

« Elle mangeait toute seule, elle nous a proposé de se joindre à elle, c'est tout ! Regina je t'en prie dis quelque chose ! », la supplia t'il en pressant son torse contre son dos.

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête. Elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit malgré la peine qu'elle avait ressenti en les voyant assis à la même table.

« Regina…tu es la seule femme avec qui j'ai envie d'être. Tu es la seule que j'ai envie d'embrasser, tu es la seule que j'ai envie de serrer dans mes bras. C'est toi que je veux, uniquement toi ! Que tu le veuille ou non je t'aime ! Je t'aime comme un fou !», lui susurra t'il à l'oreille tandis que ses bras glissaient le long des siens pour finalement enlacer sa taille.

Regina frissonna à ces mots et ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. C'était la première fois qu'il posait des mots sur ses sentiments. C'était la première fois qu'il s'ouvrait à elle de cette façon. Elle ferma les yeux et un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il pressa ses lèvres contre son cou.

« Regina s'il te plait, laisses moi t'aimer ! », souffla t'il contre sa peau.

La reine se sentait complètement perdue. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, lui ! Cependant l'idée de le perdre un jour comme elle avait perdu Daniel lui était insupportable. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle ne se sentait jamais aussi bien que dans ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre… », avoua-t-elle à demi-mot en tournant la tête afin de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ca n'arrivera jamais ! Je te le promets ! », déclara t'il avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Regina ferma les yeux et répondit ardemment au baiser. Il lui avait manqué, tellement manqué ! La peur lui serrait l'estomac mais cette fois elle avait pris sa décision. Elle allait prendre le risque, prendre le risque d'aimer à nouveau, d'aimer de tout son cœur. De l'aimer lui pour toujours et à jamais !

« Je t'aime », chuchota t'elle finalement entre deux baisers.


	5. Jeu de dupe

**Jeu de dupe **

_**Résumé : **_ Regina et Robin doivent se cacher des singes volants qui rôdent au FTL , et la proximité que cela implique est loin de laisser la reine indifférente.

_**Rating :**_ T

Cette scène avait un goût de déjà-vu. Cependant la dernière fois elle s'était réveillée en sueur dans son lit, la respiration anarchique et le sang pulsant dans son bas ventre, lui arrachant un long grognement de frustration.

Son corps était écrasé contre le sien, son souffle chaud caressait son visage et une chaleur étouffante semblait lui faire tourner la tête. Elle se tortillait nerveusement et grimaça en sentant l'écorce de l'arbre dans son dos lui griffer la peau à travers son vêtement. Il était trop proche ! Bien trop proche. Regina entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui dire de s'écarter mais il l'en empêcha en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

« Ils sont encore là… », lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en se collant encore un peu plus à elle.

La jeune femme sentit la colère faire bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Où bien n'était-ce que le désir provoqué par cette proximité étourdissante ? Elle détestait la façon qu'il avait de la traiter avec désinvolture, comme s'il s'adressait à n'importe quelle femme du peuple. Elle était reine et lui rien d'autre qu'un voleur arrogant, prétentieux et impertinent ! Elle détestait la façon qu'il avait de la regarder droit dans les yeux, affichant ce sourire narquois lorsqu'il réussissait à lui donner tort. Elle détestait la façon qu'il avait de venir hanter ses rêves chaque nuit depuis des semaines.

Rageusement elle repoussa la main qui recouvrait sa bouche et celle-ci heurta inopinément sa poitrine avant de reprendre sa place sur sa hanche. Regina fusilla le voleur du regard et ce dernier haussa les épaules lui signifiant qu'il n'y était pour rien dans ce contact mais le sourire qu'il affichait montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas détesté ça. Intérieurement, la reine fulminait car aussi inconcevable que cela pouvait être pour elle, elle non plus n'avait pas détesté ça.

Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle. Ne voulant pas croiser son regard espiègle, elle tourna la tête et tenta de voir si les horribles singes de Zelena se trouvaient encore sur le chemin à quelques mètres d'eux. Cependant la façon dont Robin la maintenait fermement contre l'arbre l'empêcha de voir quoi que ce soit. Elle tenta de se mouvoir mais une jambe se glissant soudainement entre les siennes l'empêcha définitivement de bouger.

« Tenez-vous tranquille ! Vous allez nous faire voir ! », lui intima le voleur à voix basse.

Regina posa ses mains sur son torse pour le maintenir à distance mais c'était peine perdue. Il envahissait sans aucune gêne son espace.

« Je peux nous en débarrasser ! Nous perdons notre temps ! », s'impatienta t'elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Certainement pas, il s'agit peut-être de Philippe ou de sa femme, on ne peut pas prendre ce risque ! », objecta t'il en secouant négativement la tête.

La jeune femme soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait que faire des deux idiots de Maléfique, elle avait déjà les siens à supporter ! Un silence s'installa de nouveau et elle réalisa à quel point le visage du voleur était proche du sien. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration et sentir l'odeur caractéristique des pins qui émanait de lui. Ses yeux glissèrent le long de son cou et pendant un instant elle eut l'irrésistible envie d'y gouter. Elle avait envie d'y presser ses lèvres, de mordiller et d'aspirer sa peau. Elle avait envie de laisser sa langue glisser sensuellement jusqu'à la naissance de sa mâchoire. Regina secoua vigoureusement la tête et se fustigea intérieurement. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à lui de cette façon, c'était indigne d'elle, indigne d'une reine !

A cet instant, elle sentit le torse de l'homme se soulever légèrement, comme s'il étouffait un rire.

« Quoi ? », cingla t'elle craignant d'avoir été trahie par ses pensées.

« Rien… », souffla l'homme, un mince sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

Regina serra les dents. Son regard se porta sur sa main appuyée contre le torse de l'homme et elle s'imagina un instant lui arracher le cœur. A coup sur cet insupportable sourire s'effacerait dans la seconde. Ses doigts se crispèrent discrètement sur sa veste mais elle fût tirée de ses sombres pensées par une sensation étrange. Etait-il réellement en train de sentir ses cheveux ? La jeune femme cessa un instant de respirer, essayant de distinguer chacun de ses mouvements. Et elle le sentit distinctement, son nez frôlant sensuellement ses cheveux, descendant de plus en plus bas vers son cou.

La reine se sentit frémir et elle se maudit lorsque son bas ventre sembla prendre feu. Se pouvait-il que lui aussi la désir secrètement ? Se pouvait-il que toutes leurs disputes ne soient finalement que l'expression de leur frustration réciproque ? Tous ses sens étaient désormais en alerte et elle sentit l'imperceptible pression qu'il exerça sur ses hanches. A son tour son corps s'agita doucement sans qu'elle le lui ait commandé, son bassin ondulant subtilement contre le sien.

La respiration de l'homme au niveau de son oreille se fit plus bruyante, tandis que la sienne commençaient à devenir plus rapide. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant vainement de se concentrer sur autre chose que le corps du voleur tout contre le sien. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner sur ce terrain-là. Il était bien trop horripilant, bien trop exaspérant mais Damn ! Bien trop sexy aussi !

Soudain son cœur sembla louper un battement. Les lèvres de l'homme glissaient sensuellement le long de sa mâchoire, frôlant sa peau qui semblait s'embrasser. Inconsciemment elle entrouvrit les lèvres et un léger gémissement s'échappa du fond de sa gorge. C'était une véritable torture, une guerre des nerfs qu'elle était quasiment sur le point de perdre.

« Je dérange ? », demanda la voix de David non loin d'eux, qui la fit brusquement reprendre contact avec la réalité.

« Attention aux singes ! Caches toi espèce d'idiot ! », s'exclama t'elle le plus discrètement possible, tout en désignant d'un signe de tête l'endroit où devaient se trouver les monstres.

Le prince fit un pas de côté et arqua un sourcil tandis qu'il observait l'endroit indiqué par la reine.

« Quels singes ? », questionna t'il incrédule.

Regina resta un instant sans voix, ne comprenant pas comment ils avaient pu disparaître en quelques secondes. Son regard se posa sur le voleur et lorsqu'elle vit un large sourire venir étirer ses lèvres elle comprit.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! », cracha t'elle en le repoussant violement.

Il s'était joué d'elle. Il lui avait fait croire que les singes étaient encore là seulement pour s'amuser avec elle. Elle était verte de rage. Elle fulminait littéralement et si elle avait pu elle l'aurait fait brûler vif sur place.

Robin laissa échapper un rire qui l'énerva encore plus. Elle le fusilla du regard et il en profita pour lui adresser un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

« Ne soyez pas si vindicative votre Majestée, nous savons tous les deux que vous avez appréciez ce moment autant que moi ! », se gaussa-t-il fièrement.

La jeune femme serra les dents. Peu importe ce qu'elle pourrait dire maintenant, rien ne pourrait venir contredire les réactions que son corps avait eu quelques instants plus tôt. Elle le voulait et désormais il le savait.


	6. First Night

**6. First night**

_**Résumé : **_ Regina et Robin passent enfin leur première nuit ensemble.

_**Rating :**_ M

Regina referma doucement la porte. Elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration et sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur sa nuque. Zelena avait été vaincue, Roland s'était endormis et Henry passait la nuit chez Emma, plus rien ne pouvait désormais se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Son cœur avait retrouvé sa place dans sa poitrine et ses battements étaient plus forts que jamais. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis des semaines et pourtant là, elle avait l'impression d'être complètement paralysée. Après quelques secondes de flottement, elle trouva finalement le courage de se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle vit les yeux de l'homme s'assombrirent immédiatement, reflétant tout le désir accumulé au fil de la soirée.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, prête à dire quelque chose mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge alors que Robin fondait littéralement sur elle, sa bouche emprisonnant la sienne avec passion. Son dos heurta le mûr derrière elle et elle ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque le voleur pressa son torse contre sa poitrine. Regina s'accrocha désespérément à son cou tandis que les mains du voleur glissaient frénétiquement de bas en haut dans son dos. Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Robin avait déjà forcé le passage de ses lèvres avec sa langue qui balayait dorénavant chaque centimètre de sa bouche. Une chaleur étouffante s'empara d'elle. Elle se sentait terriblement fiévreuse et ne rêvait plus que d'une chose, se débarrasser de ses vêtements. N'arrivant plus à retrouver sa respiration elle l'obligea brusquement à reculer. Sans lui laisser aucun répit il plongea dans son cou et commença à aspirer chaque centimètre de peau. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

« La chambre… », souffla t'elle difficilement.

Il avait déjà fallu plus d'une heure pour que Roland puisse s'endormir, il était donc hors de question de prendre le risque de le réveiller en restant devant sa chambre. Robin grogna contre sa mâchoire mais concéda finalement à relâcher un peu sa pression. Il se pencha légèrement et fit remonter ses mains le long de ses cuisses relevant le bas de sa jupe afin de lui permettre d'enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches sans difficulté. Regina se laissa faire, s'agrippant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle sentit immédiatement l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui et cela contribua à lui faire perdre encore un peu plus la tête. Sans aucune retenue elle arracha le morceau de tissu qui ornait son cou et se jeta sur la peau fraîchement mise à nue. Elle laissa sa langue glisser sensuellement juste en dessous de sa mâchoire avant d'y laisser une légère marque de dent. Elle voulait le rendre fou et cela semblait plutôt bien fonctionner car l'homme accéléra le pas. D'un coup d'épaule il fit s'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et la reine la referma du bout du pied.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Seul l'éclat de la lune leur permettait de distinguer l'espace autour d'eux. Robin s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre et Regina se laissa glisser contre lui, ses pieds retrouvant le sol. La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui et vit son regard briller dans l'obscurité. Ils y étaient enfin. Malgré tous les obstacles, toutes ces années perdues, ils étaient enfin réunis, prêt à se donner corps et âme l'un à l'autre. Regina posa ses mains sur son torse et les laissa glisser jusqu'au bas de son pull. Sans le lâcher des yeux elle fit remonter doucement le tissu, laissant apparaître ses abdominaux puis ses pectoraux impeccablement dessinés. Alors que l'homme se débarrassait complètement de son haut et le jetait au sol, la reine déposa un baiser sur son omoplate. Elle voulut en déposer un second mais Robin l'obligea à se reculer légèrement. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau et la jeune femme frémit en sentant les doigts de l'homme agripper le premier bouton de son chemisier. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des siens tandis qu'il déboutonnait avec une étonnante délicatesse chacune des attaches de son haut. Son cœur semblait au bord de l'explosion.

Lorsque le dernier bouton céda enfin, Robin fit glisser le tissu sur ses épaules puis sur ses bras. Le regard qu'il jeta sur sa poitrine la fit presque rougir. Un large sourire sur ses lèvres, il passa une main dans son dos et elle se pressa contre lui tandis que leurs lèvres se trouvaient de nouveau. Peau contre peau leurs corps semblaient s'enflammer. Regina voulut se débarrasser de son soutient gorge mais il la bloqua.

« Attends… », souffla t'il en laissant ses mains descendre jusqu'à la fermeture de sa jupe.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Regina sentit le tissu glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle leva tour à tour ses pieds et l'envoya valser à quelques mètres. Sans que ses mains ne quittent sa peau nue, le voleur se faufila derrière elle et déposa de nombreux baisers sur ses épaules et sa nuque, tandis que ses mains étaient fermement posées sur ses hanches.

Regina observa leur reflet dans le miroir en face d'elle et y croisa le regard brûlant du voleur.

« Tu es éblouissante… », lui susurra t'il sensuellement au creux de l'oreille.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et laissa ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il se trouvait toujours dans son dos. Elle pouvait sentir l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui et pourtant il semblait vouloir prendre son temps. Prendre le temps de découvrir son corps centimètres par centimètres. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque ses doigts vinrent caresser la naissance de ses seins. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres et elle se cambra inconsciemment afin que le touché de Robin se fasse plus appuyé.

La main de l'homme engloba totalement un sein à travers la dentelle et l'autre descendit de plus en plus bas, laissant comme des brûlures sur sa peau. Et elle perdit la tête. Les doigts experts de l'homme se faufilèrent sous son shorty et son cœur loupa un battement. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler dangereusement tandis qu'il explorait chaque recoins de son intimité. Il la serra un peu plus contre son torse pour l'empêcher de tomber et continua d'attiser son désir. Regina avait l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur, elle luttait chaque seconde pour obtenir une bouffée d'oxygène. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'aux mains de Robin sur elle. Elle avait l'impression d'abriter un ouragan dans son bas ventre. Elle était totalement à sa merci.

Ses caresses devenaient un supplice tant elle avait envie de lui. Elle rejeta violement sa tête en arrière et le prénom du voleur raisonna dans l'obscurité lorsqu'il plongea un premier doigt en elle. La jeune femme sentit ses hanches onduler automatiquement à ce contact. Son sang semblait avoir laissé place à de l'électricité dans ses veines. Ses mains toujours perdues dans ses cheveux, elle tourna la tête et quémanda avidement un baiser. Robin qui observait avec attention chacune de ses réactions emprisonna immédiatement ses lèvres.

Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration frénétique. Haletante elle aspirait, mordillait, caressait les lèvres de son amant, le goût de sa bouche lui faisant perdre totalement le contact avec la réalité. Il n'y avait plus que lui, plus qu'eux. Plus rien d'autre ne semblait exister au monde à cet instant. C'était la première fois que son corps réagissait de cette façon sous les caresses d'un homme. Même avec Graham qu'elle avait pourtant choisis pour son physique irréprochable elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi fiévreuse, autant galvanisée. Cette fois elle ne voulait pas seulement un corps pour assouvir son désir, elle le voulait lui. Robin. Elle le voulait tout entier.

Après quelques minutes, Regina fit redescendre une de ses mains et la laissa se faufiler discrètement entre leurs deux corps. La reine la fit glisser doucement le long de la cuisse du voleur et réussit enfin à atteindre sa virilité. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Robin grogna contre sa bouche et son bassin bascula vers l'avant accentuant la pression contre sa paume. Cette fois c'était à son tour de le rendre fou. Regina voulu se retourner mais l'homme glissa un deuxième doigt dans son intimité et elle ne put subir qu'une seconde vague de plaisir. Elle était au bord de la suffocation et un profond gémissement lui déchira la gorge.

Elle entendit Robin rire doucement dans son cou et elle aurait voulu le tuer pour ça. Il était la première personne à avoir un tel pouvoir sur elle et il semblait s'en délecter. Elle avait l'impression d'être au bord d'un gouffre et se sentait prête à crier grâce. Son corps entier était secoué de tremblement. L'homme consentit alors à la libérer de sa douce prison de plaisir. Il agrippa ses hanches et l'invita à lui faire face. Regina enroula ses bras autour de son cou et emprisonna sauvagement ses lèvres. Elle était à bout, elle le voulait, maintenant ! Sans se séparer il la fit reculer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes heurtent le bord du lit et qu'elle s'y allonge l'entrainant dans sa chute.

Le voleur agrippa ses hanches et l'aida à remonter un peu plus haut sur le matelas. Regina en profita pour laisser sa main glisser sur son torse jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture qu'elle s'empressa de faire sauter. Sans lui laisser de répit elle plongea sa main dans son caleçon et emprisonna sa virilité. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit tous ses muscles se raidirent contre elle. Trop impatiente elle l'invita à retirer son pantalon, emportant en même temps le sous vêtement, le laissant complètement nu. La jeune femme se redressa légèrement et retira son soutien-gorge. Robin fit glisser sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La reine ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien qu'avec lui. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui offrit un large sourire.

« Viens… », souffla t-il avec tendresse, l'invitant à s'allonger sur lui.

La jeune femme caressa sa joue avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Sa poitrine s'écrasa contre son torse et elle sentit la main de l'homme accrocher son shorty. Elle souleva son bassin, permettant au dernier vêtement de rejoindre les autres. Les bras du voleur s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules tandis que leurs langues se caressaient avidement. Doucement il la fit basculer sur le dos et parsema son cou de baiser. Regina laissa ses doigts glisser dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il explorait sa peau nue du bout des lèvres. Elle frissonna lorsque son souffle caressa ses seins. Les réactions de son corps étaient devenues totalement incontrôlables et elle se cambra, l'invitant silencieusement à approfondir ses gestes. Robin ne se fit pas prié et emprisonna un mamelon tandis que sa main enveloppait complètement l'autre sein. La jeune femme gémit une nouvelle fois et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son cou. Elle fit sensuellement remonter sa jambe contre la sienne, elle voulait le sentir contre elle, en elle. L'homme aspira une dernière fois la peau sucré de sa poitrine et ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens. Regina le vit entrouvrir les lèvres prêt à dire quelque chose mais immédiatement elle l'en empêcha en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Ne le dis pas, montre le ! », souffla t'elle en l'attirant à elle.

Robin lui offrit un baiser enflammé. Quelques secondes plus tard il entra en elle et lui montra le reste de la nuit à quel point il l'aimait.


	7. Gigolo

**Gigolo**

_**Résumé : **_ Pendant l'année au FTL, Regina et Robin ont pris l'habitude de partager de délicieux moments mais la reine a instauré quelques règles que le voleur n'accepte pas réellement.

_**Rating :**_ T

Regina ouvrit les yeux et soupira en découvrant le corps encore endormi à ses côtés. Il aurait dû partir il y a plusieurs heures, il aurait dû partir comme elle le lui ordonnait à chaque fois. Elle se redressa doucement et sa passa une main lasse sur le visage. Pourquoi était-il encore là ?

La jeune femme tendit la main dans sa direction prête à lui secouer violement l'épaule pour le réveiller mais en voyant l'expression si paisible de son visage elle n'en eut pas la force. Il aurait dû partir sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui dire.

Regina remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur ses genoux sans le quitter des yeux. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser entrainer dans une telle histoire ? La première fois avait été une erreur. Ils s'étaient tous les deux laissés submerger par leurs émotions et encore aujourd'hui elle n'aurait su dire si c'était lui ou elle qui avait fait le premier pas. Elle se souvenait des verres ingurgités à ce bal organisé lors de l'annonce de la grossesse de Snow, elle se souvenait des cris qui avaient raisonnés dans le couloir au moment d'aller se coucher, elle se souvenait de la colère que ses répliques mesquines avait provoqué chez elle, et elle se souvenait de la chaleur de sa bouche heurtant violement la sienne juste avant que tout ne dérape.

La reine soupira une nouvelle fois lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur l'avant-bras de l'homme. Ce tatouage, ce foutu tatouage ! Elle l'avait vu dès la première nuit alors qu'elle l'observait discrètement se rhabiller. Elle s'était alors juré de ne plus jamais se laisser aller de la sorte avec lui, elle s'était juré que plus jamais elle ne le laisserait poser ses mains sur elle. Mais le soir suivant, lorsque le voleur s'était glissé sans un mot dans sa chambre alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dormir, elle n'avait pas été capable de résister à son regard brûlant. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Ses yeux plongés dans les siens, la reine avait simplement fait glisser le peignoir en soie de ses épaules, révélant son corps nu, qui tremblait déjà de désir.

Cela faisait presque deux mois maintenant que chaque nuit où il n'était pas partit en mission, Robin Hood se glissait silencieusement dans son lit. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et se maudit intérieurement d'être si faible. Il ne devait jamais s'endormir à ses côtés, c'était la règle qu'elle avait instauré dès le début. Il devait partir dès qu'elle en avait terminé avec lui mais ce soir elle s'était endormie avant de s'être assuré qu'il était bien partit.

Le draps serré autour de sa poitrine, elle laissa ses jambes sortir du lit et posa ses pieds sur le sol. Elle se sentait perdue. Depuis quelques jours déjà, elle avait l'horrible impression que la situation lui échappait totalement. Elle avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle. Lorsqu'elle se glissait dans son lit, elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de fixer la porte, attendant désespérément de voir le hors la loi apparaître.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas le matelas s'affaisser légèrement et elle sursauta lorsque des lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque.

« Vous auriez dû me réveiller… », souffla t'il contre sa peau nue alors que sa bouche glissait sensuellement jusqu'à son épaule.

Regina frissonna et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le drap qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine.

« J'allais le faire… », mentit elle froidement, luttant pour rester de marbre malgré le désir qui commençait à naître dans son bas ventre.

Le dos droit, elle fixait les flammes qui dansaient doucement dans l'âtre. Les mains du voleur glissèrent le long de ses bras avant d'envelopper ses épaules, la tirant légèrement en arrière.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? », demanda-t-elle avec mépris en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui.

Robin repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui l'empêchaient d'avoir un accès total à son cou puis y déposa un baiser brûlant juste en dessous de son oreille.

« Puisque nous sommes tous les deux réveillés… », chuchota t'il avant de lui mordiller sensuellement le lobe.

Regina se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge et d'un léger mouvement d'épaule elle le repoussa.

« Dehors voleur ! », cracha t'elle sans ménagement.

Robin soupira bruyamment et se laissa retomber en arrière sur le matelas. La reine ferma les yeux, priant intérieurement pour qu'il s'exécute rapidement. Cependant après quelques secondes, la main qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait devoir se montrer plus ferme.

Elle laissa son regard glisser autour d'elle et attrapa le pantalon posé au bas du lit.

« Dehors j'ai dit ! », ordonna t'elle en lui jetant violement le vêtement.

« Vous êtes complètement bornée ! », grogna t'il avant de sortir du lit.

Regina fronça les sourcils et fit volteface.

« Je ne tolèrerais pas de me faire insulter dans mon propre château ! », menaça t'elle les yeux brûlants de rage.

Le voleur la fixa un instant puis mima une sorte de courbette.

« Toutes mes excuses…Votre Majestée ! », répondit-il ironiquement avant de lui lancer son peignoir en plein visage.

La reine attrapa le vêtement au vol et le jeta violement au sol. Le sourire moqueur qu'affichait l'homme l'énerva encore d'avantage.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir ! Je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre et meilleur que vous à n'en pas douter ! », lui lança t'elle méchamment, sans sourcilier.

Cette fois Robin se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

« Vous ne me croyez pas ? », demanda t'elle en arquant un sourcil.

Le voleur haussa les épaules et fit le tour du lit sans perdre son sourire narquois. Alors qu'il s'asseyait tout près d'elle, Regina recula légèrement mais il se rapprocha de nouveau.

« Bien sûr que vous trouverez quelqu'un d'autre. Sans mal c'est certain. Peut-être même quelqu'un de meilleur que moi je vous le concède mais vous ne le ferrez pas ! », dit-il en haussant les sourcils, provocateur.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire cela ? », demanda t'elle en le toisant.

« Parce qu'entre vous et moi ce n'est pas seulement physique… », dit il en laissant son doigts glisser le long de son bras.

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire mais il plaqua une main sur ses lèvres et la fit basculer en arrière. La reine voulu le repousser mais il emprisonna ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et bloqua son corps avec le sien.

« Niez autant que vous voulez mais la façon dont votre main vient se glisser dans la mienne, la façon que vous avez de me regarder quand je vous fais l'amour, la façon dont vous susurrer mon nom quand vous lâchez totalement prise…ce n'est pas seulement physique Regina… Alors non, vous ne prendrez personne d'autre pour me remplacer…», chuchota t'il contre son oreille avant de déposer un baiser au creux de son cou.

La reine sentait les battements de son cœur devenir de plus en plus fort à chacun de ses mots. Il avait parfaitement raison et cela la mettait en rage. Il était le seul homme qu'elle désirait. Le seul homme qu'elle avait envie de toucher, d'embrasser. D'ailleurs sentir son corps allongés sur le sien commençait très sérieusement à la faire s'embraser de l'intérieur.

« Donc maintenant que les choses sont dîtes… »,commença t'il en se redressant légèrement afin de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« Avec votre accord Votre Majestée, je vais vous faire l'amour aussi longtemps que vous en aurez envie et ensuite je passerais le reste de la nuit ici et je vous garderais précieusement dans mes bras au cas où l'idée vous viendrais de vous échapper… », expliqua-t-il un sourire charmeur flottant sur ses lèvres.

Regina le fixa pendant de longues secondes sans laisser transparaitre aucune émotion sur son visage. La proposition était tentante, extrêmement tentante même, mais elle était également risquée. Le laisser dormir là, partager des moments de simple tendresse avec lui, c'était prendre le risque de le laisser entrer dans son intimité comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne depuis Daniel.

Elle hésita encore quelques instant pui un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Aussi longtemps que j'en aurais envie ? », demanda t'elle finalement en haussant malicieusement les sourcils.

Robin lui offrit un large sourire puis fondit sans attendre sur ses lèvres. Il relâcha ses poignets et elle enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de son cou.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il entra en elle, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, Regina réalisa. Elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Il n'y avait aucun risque car elle l'était déjà depuis longtemps…


End file.
